


the best possible versions of ourselves

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick’s sharpest memory of Jonny was a brown-eyed eight year old with dinosaur stamps on both his cheeks, kissing him goodbye on a cold November day beside the playground swings. Jonny at eighteen is all long limbs and lean lines, taller than him by a head and with eyes like a stunner— and Patrick realizes this Jonny is someone else entirely, someone he doesn’t know, but he still wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best possible versions of ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrodynamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodynamo/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q19h0h)

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/62skk16y5ofq9dt0csp7) 1hr4min

[m4a](https://app.box.com/s/in5ofwu29dxrkc1n3for)

[mp3 with music](https://app.box.com/s/epeiqv6ygqm5nzlgn0ldv) 1hr5min

[m4a with music](https://app.box.com/s/f8fxami7ceuv86rtid8s)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO DO. I mean, kind of overwhelming and omg. How do people make like 8 hour podfics? Cause 1 hour almost broke me! And there is a few glitches but this is my first long podfic. Concrit is welcome, but be gentle?
> 
> (song is Best Friend by Jason Mraz and OMG HOW IS THIS NOT OUR SHIPS SONG?)


End file.
